Of Plumbers, Pasta and Flags
by BulbaCrazy99
Summary: My name is Luigi, the younger brother of Mario. Somehow I got transported into a world with weird people who call themselves 'nations', and have been forced to go on crazy adventures with them. From trying (and failing) to teach England how to cook, to running away from Russia and drinking with the Germans,*sigh* Where is Mario when you need him? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1:Waking up in Someone elses bed

**Hello everyone. Bulbacrazy99 here. This is my first fanfiction. I don't see a lot of Mario and Hetalia crossovers, so I decided to make one of my own. It isn't the best fanfic…and hopefully it isn't the worst. So Luigi, do the disclaimer!**

**Luigi: The author does not own me or any Hetalia characters. We go to our respected owners.**

**Let's go with the fanfic! :D**

Summary: My name is Luigi, the younger brother of Mario. Somehow I got transported into a world with weird people that call them 'nations', and have been forced to go on crazy adventures with them. From trying (and failing) to teach England how to cook, to running away from Russia and drinking with the Germans.*sigh* Where is Mario when you need him?

_Italics – _thoughts

**Chapter 1: Waking up in somebody else's bed. **

Luigi POV

"_Mamma Mia, my head"_

I felt like a Thwomp has flattened me as I got up this morning. For some reason it was quiet. Normally my brother, Mario, would be trying to sing the most repetitive song in the Kitchen (the key word being try) while cooking breakfast. I couldn't hear his singing (thank the star spirits) nor could I smell the burning coming from the Oven (he may be a brilliant Plumber, fighter and doctor, but a Goomba can cook better than him, and they don't even have arms).

I open my eyes to my surroundings. "_That's unusual; this doesn't look like my bed_." I look around my room. "_Since when was my bedroom this big? Actually, is this even my room? Better question yet, IS THIS EVEN MY HOUSE?!" _The room was way bigger than my bedroom; the walls were wooden and plain, along with the floor. There was even a big door that you slid open instead of just turning the handle. These types of houses you would normally find in Japan, not in the Mushroom Kingdom. I decided to get out of whoever's bed it was and have a look around my new surroundings. But as I stood up, my legs started to wobble and collapse on me, which resulted in me falling onto the wooden floor with a big, hard THUD!

"Ouch…" I muttered as I picked myself up from the floor. My legs were still wobbly so I had to use the wall for support. My legs feel like they haven't properly moved in decades.

"Ve~ are you ok?" I looked to my left, and at the door was a light brown headed man with a bowl of pasta in his hands. He looks quite unusual with that odd curl sticking out on the right side on his head; then again my nose is unusually big so I really shouldn't talk. How come his eyes are closed?

"I thought you were hungry, so I made you some Pasta," the strange young man said happily while handing me the bowl. From his accent to his choice of food, I'm guessing he is Italian. "Um, thank you?" I politely thanked him while taking the bowl from him. "Ve~ no problem Luigi," the brown headed Italian replied. "Pasta~!" He shouted enthusiastically. "_Strange man," _I thought to myself as I sat down on the bed to eat the Pasta. To be honest it was pretty good. As I finished the bowl, it suddenly hit me. He knew my name. How on earth did he know my name?

"May I ask a question?" I nervously asked.

"Si, go ahead"

"How did you know my…."

"ITALIA!"

I was stopped abruptly by a tall blonde man who just stormed into the room. His voice was stern and strict and he has somewhat got a mean-like face. "R_eminds me of Bowser" _I thought to myself. "_Hold on, did he just call the Italian guy Italy?"_

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO VAKE LUIGI UP AND LET HIM SLEEP!" the German yelled at the poor Italian "_Oh so he knows my name as well"_

"VE~ I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ALL I DID WAS MAKE HIM PASTA! I'M SORRY GERMANY." "_Wait Germany?"_

"Um, excuse me," the two stopped yelling and turned their attention onto me, which kind of made me nervous. "H-he didn't wake me up; I woke up on my own. P-please don't be mad at him" I said nervously. Germany (odd name in my opinion), calmed down and made his way towards me. "I'm sorry for giving you trouble. As you know my name is Germany. That dummkoft over there is Italy." Italy gave me a huge grin and small wave. "Pasta~." I gave a small chuckle before turning my head to Germany.

"Excuse me Mr Germany, but you mind telling me where…."

"I see that you are awake,"

I got interrupted again (something tells me I'm going to get interrupted a lot today). But this time it was a short, dark haired man with a Japanese accent.

"Ve~, you have to meet him Japan. He likes my Pasta." "_What's with these guy's weird names?"_

He turned to me and gave me a look of awe. He bowed to me as he turned a slight shade of pink. Wait…is he blushing? "Hai, I-it is an honour of meeting you Ruīji-san." He said nervously. "L-likewise," I politely replied. "Mr Japan, would you mind telling me…?"

"Hey dudes, is he awake yet!?" "_Oh for the love of mushrooms."_

This time a loud, blond American (I presume he was American) stormed into the room and came towards me. "Dude are you for real? Wow, that is so cool. You're like totally badass in Luigi's Mansion 1 and 2, but not as badass as me. As I am the Hero of course."

"Bloody hell America! You may as well wake up the whole town with your obnoxious voice!" "_Oh great, seems we are having a party in here."_

"Ohohohohohoh, seems like it is Angleterre's time of the month non~?"

"Shut it you cheese surrendering Monkey!"

"Please don't fight. After all, you will all become one with Mother Russia soon da?"

"Aiyah, why do you have to be so creepy aru?"

Another four people entered the room. The first one had a thick British accent and the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen (gives my moustache a run for its money). Next to him was a very tall Russian bloke, who gives off a very eerie vibe and keeps muttering kolkolkolkol under his breath. He seems to be creeping out the Chinese guy next to him. Maybe I should stay away from him. Hold on, wasn't there another guy?

"Ohohohohoh, what an honour it is to meet you at last monsieur." The voice startled me for a second and I noticed a blonde Frenchman sitting down beside me. "_Where the hell did he come from?"_

"I knew you were good looking in the game, but I never realised you were this handsome in real life." The Frenchman said as he gently picked up my hand and kissed it. "Stop trying to traumatise him for life Frog," the British man from earlier shouted as he stormed up to the French man. The French bloke stood up to face the English men.

"I see that you are jealous non~?"

"Why the bloody hell would I be jealous of you?"

"Why wouldn't you be? I have the looks, the cooking skills…."

"Hey, my cooking skills are fine thank you very much!"

"Ve~ stop fighting! White flag! White flag!"

"Prease don't fight in my home."

"HAHAHA, I'm the Hero!"

"Why are the Western countries always so immature aru?"

"I don't think they are. I want to watch them fight till they bleed da."

"I course you would say that aru."

I looked at the sight in front of me. The Englishmen and the Frenchman started to squabble while the American was not helping the situation by laughing like an idiot. The Chinese man tried to help the situation by offering some of his snacks to them, only to make the situation worse. Italy wasn't helping much either. He was running around waving a white flag which just appeared out of thin air. Japan was attempting to calm down the fighting duo while the tall Russian man was standing on the started to mutter "kolkolkol" under his breath. Germany was also standing on the side-lines, looking very agitated.

Why me? What did I do to get involved with these strange people? Mario, wherever you are, please help me.

**That's it for this chapter. This is my first fanfic so please no flames :)**

**England: Even though it is very easy to criticise this Fanfic.**

**Anyway… there will be no pairings in the story…yet. I might change my mind….. See you soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations Needed

**Hi guys. This is the next chapter to fanfic. I am really happy people are reading this. I looked at the status for the chapter and people from different countries are viewing this story. That alone makes me happy. And a huge thank you Writereclipse101 for reviewing. **

**China, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**China: Bulbacrazy99 does not own Hetalia or the Mario bros franchise, they belong to their respected owner's aru. Seriously aru, shouldn't they know this anyway?**

**Meh, copyright and stuff. Anyway, on with the chapter :D**

_Previously on Pasta, Plumbers and Flags:_

_I looked at the sight in front of me. The Englishmen and the Frenchman started to squabble while the American was not helping the situation by laughing like an idiot. The Chinese man tried to help the situation by offering some of his snacks to them, only to make the situation worse. Italy wasn't helping much either. He was running around waving a white flag which just appeared out of thin air. Japan was attempting to calm down the fighting duo while the tall Russian man was standing on the started to mutter "kolkolkol" under his breath. Germany was also standing on the side-lines, looking very agitated. _

_Why me? What did I do to get involved with these strange people? Mario, wherever you are, please help me._

**Chapter 2: Explanations Needed**

I have absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. Should I try to stop it? Should I take the chance and escape these lunatics? WHAT DO I DO? I looked over to Germany, who is getting more and more agitated by the minute. His face is as red as Mario's cap. I bet he would explode in 3….2….1…

"VILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the pissed off German.

"WE ARE HERE TO FIGURE OUT A SOLUTION TO THIS SITUATION AT HAND! NOT FIGHT ABOUT PAST CONFLICTS OR OUR CHEAP ANIMATION BUDGET! IF WE DON'T SOLVE THIS THEN PROBLEMS WOULD OCCUR FROM ALL THE GAMING FRANCHISES, SO VILL YOU ALL KEEP YOU MOUTHZ SHUT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING INTELLIGENT TO SAY?!

"…"

Everyone kept silent. The atmosphere turned somewhat too awkward for my liking. After what seemed to be an hour of awkward silence, Germany started talking again.

"Now, I believe our guest may have a few questions, so everybody shut up while he is speaking." Everyone turned their heads towards me. I started to shake a little bit; I get nervous of being the centre of attention and this situation is no different. I breathed in and out and started to speak.

"T-thank you Mr G-Germany sir. I was just w-wondering where I am and how I got here. And how do you guys know my name?"

"HAHAHAHA, of course we know your name dude. You're famous!"

"I-I'm WHAT?"

"Ve~ America's right. Everyone in the whole world knows who you are ."

"That's right dude, you're a celebrity!"

"W-hat? H-how-"

"I have the answer." Japan interrupted, not intending to be rude . "In our world, you exist as a video game character, designed by Nintendo, who originated in my country. There are games about you and your brother and friends adventures."

"I'm a v-video game character? That can't be right." _That can't be true. They're lying. They have to be lying._

"It's true aru, here." The Chinese man said as he handed me two video game cases. The first one had my brother jumping in the air, while I was running behind him while holding coins in my hands. The title read out **New** **Super Mario Bros** **2. **The second one was very different. It had only me and the ghosts Iencountered in the past, including Polterpup. The title read out **Luigi's Mansion 2. **

I looked at the cases in disbelief. I remember playing some video games with Mario and the rest of the gang, but never imagined being the star of one.

"What about Mario? Is he famous as well?"

"Oh hell yeah, he is like the most famous hero of them all." _Typical, my brother is more famous than me here as well. Not that I mind, but…_ That kind of brought my mood down a little bit, but the tall Russian man saw my mood changed, so he attempted to make me feel better.

"Don't feel bad. You are the most famous player 2 character da." _Player 2 huh? Well I guess that isn't too bad, at least I made a name for myself…._

"Yeah dude, you're like the famous cowardly sidekick." _Seriously, is that supposed to make me feel better? _

"Seriously America? Did you have to tell him that?"

"Come off it Britain, I was only trying to help."

I don't believe it. Of all the things I am known for, THAT is what I am most famous for? I am not even that much of a coward…right? I mean I did save my bro a couple of times. I am not a coward am I? My mood just went from bad to worse.

"ve~ don't be upset." Italy said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "If it helps, you are my favourite character Si~." I gave Italy a warm smile, this guy is actually the nicest one of the bunch. Then again, most of guys are practically crazy.

"That still doesn't answer how I got here in the first place." I gently asked the other people.

"That wourd be my faurt," Japan confessed looking guilty. Everyone else turned their heads to Japan, ready for an explanation.

"I have been wanting to bring fictionar characters to rife in our world for a rong time. I have been working on the project for a few years hoping to bring my dream into rearity. Not rong ago, I got a big breakthrough"

"This is why you haven't been attending many of the meetings non~?" the French man asked out of curiosity.

"Shut it frog, let Japan finish."

"Arigato Engrand-san. As I was saying, I had a big break though. There was a possibility to bring one character from a fictional franchise to our universe. I met up with America-san and China-san to decide which franchise to try it out on-"

"America made stupid suggestions aru." China interrupted (I'm guessing that was his name. Seriously what kind of names are these), taking over Japan's explanation. "He kept saying stupid American heroes like Superman and Captain America aru."

"Aw come on dude, they were cool suggestions."

"As I was saying." Japan said, glaring at the other two nations for interrupting him. "After a rong discussion, we decided to choose the Mario brothers franchise. It didn't take long to decide that you would be our 'test subject."

"But w-why me?" I questioned the Asian man. "Why not Mario? He is more famous than me in this world. Why didn't you pick him."

"It was more Japan's decision than ours aru." China answered. "You had always been his favourite since the moment you first appeared in gaming aru~, not that I minded his decision." I turned a deep shade of red after China's comment. It was nice to have people prefer me over my brother once in a while.

"Afterwards, Japan showed us this really wicked machine." America said enthusiastically, deciding to take over the talking. "He pressed a lot of buttons and we had to wait for a while, but it was worth it when the machine finally brought you to our world. It was wicked yo."

"However, the machine had a probrem."Japan continued from America's explanation. "I tried to get you back to your dimension, but nothing seemed to be working. We took you back to my home untir you have awoken. Until we could get you back, I asked China and America to keep it a secret."

"But since America couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough, everyone found out aru."

"Cut me some slack China. Did you really think I was going to keep something so wicked and amazing a secret?"

"So, until I can get back home, I'm stuck here with you guys? " I asked. They all nodded simultaneously. _Great._

"Know that is cleared up," Germany spoke up, "I suggest we discuss our new guests living arrangements."

"Ohohohoh, he shall stay with me non~? I shall teach him about the country of love."

"Come of it Frog. He wouldn't go 5 miles near your country. He'll get scarred for life."

"Well at least he will get some proper food non~? He'll get poisoned from your dreadful scones if he stayed with you Angleterre."

"You bloody wanker, they were a recipe from my Mumzys!"

"HAHAHA, he should stay in the country of heroes!"

"I think he should stay with me da~? He can become one with Mother Russia-"

"No way in hell is he staying with you aru~, if it's quality Chinese food he wants, she should stay with me aru~."

"I think she shourd stay with Itary. That is his home country…."

"Yay, Luigi can stay with me ve~, we'll make lots of PASTAA~"

Like earlier, everyone started to fight again. This time it was about who I should stay with (well this is a first) . Unsurprisingly, the only one not getting involved is Germany.

"This happens a lot doesn't it?" I asked the German man. He turned to me and gave me a nod and covered his face with his hand.

" You have no idea." Both of us looked back at the argument unfolding in front of us. I have defeated dragon, turtle things, squashed walking Goomba's and got chased by the dead. But nothing prepared me for this...

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it boring. And the fact that Russia and France didn't have many lines. Reviews are always welcome. Just please, no flames.**

**See you guys soon **


	3. Chapter 3: Onwards to the World Meeting

**Hi everybody :D Sorry it took so long to update. Had a bit of schoolwork to complete X( a huge thank you to Fluteprincess95 and ZeldaHildaSabrina for following the fanfic. And thanks to those for viewing the story. It makes me happy that people are reading this. Italy, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Italy: Ve~ Bulbacrazy99 does not own Hetalia or Luigi. We go to our respected owners.**

**And beware of swearing, there is a lot of it in this chapter.**

**ONWARDS WITH THE CHAPTER! **

_Previously on Of Plumbers, Pasta and Flags,_

_Like earlier, everyone started to fight again. This time it was about who I should stay with (well this is a first) . Unsurprisingly, the only one not getting involved is Germany. _

"_This happens a lot doesn't it?" I asked the German man. He turned to me and gave me a nod and covered his face with his hand._

"_You have no idea." Both of us looked back at the argument unfolding in front of us. What on earth did I get dragged into?_

**Chapter 3:Onwards To the World Meeting**

**Luigi's P.O.V**

_The next morning,_

"Ve~ wakey wakey!"

I groaned as I had just awoken from my slumber. I opened my eyes to see a bubbly Italian, grinning happily, with a bowl of Pasta in his hands .

"Ciao, thought you would like some breakfast ve~," he said cheerfully as he handed the bowl to me. Normally, people would have cereal for breakfast, or a big fry up with sausages, eggs and beans, not Pasta. I'm starting to think this guy has a serious addiction to the stuff.

"Fratello, you don't have Pasta for breakfast idiota."

I looked at the door to see Romano, Italy's older brother, at the door with his arms crossed. He looks similar to Italy but with darker brown hair with his curl at the opposite side. And unlike Italy, he is grouchier and likes to swear at everything that moves.

"Aw Romano, somebody needs a hug~"

"G-get off me bastard."

After the discussion yesterday about who I would be staying with (it was more of a battle than a discussion), it was finally decided that I will be staying with Italy, since he lives in my home country. I met with Romano, who surprisingly didn't mind about me staying over, and Spain, who was also Italy's brother. He was just as cheerful as Italy but a less carefree. I still don't understand how everyone (except Romano) is named after a country. After finishing what Italy would call 'Breakfast', I got changed in the clothes Germany gave me, since he didn't think I should stay in the same clothes every day. I went into the living room, where Italy and Romano is waiting for me.

"Now that you are ready, shall we go ve~?"

"Go?" I asked the younger Italian. "Go where?"

"To the World meeting at the Potato bastard's place." The older Italian grumbled. "He wants you to come with us." I was about to ask what the World Meeting is about. But Italy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door before I got a chance to speak.

"Come on. We don't want to be late ve~"

"Wait for me idiota."

I was dragged by Italy to his car, where Spain was waiting for us. Spain happily walked up to the Italian twins and hugged the duo.

"Aw Romano, Italy. My little Tomatoes~"

"Ve~ big brother Spain."

"Get off me Tomato bastard."

"Aw, you are turning red Romano, just like a little Tomato~"

"N-no I'm not. It's just hot that's all. NOW GET OFF ME!"

I chuckled at the sight of the three brothers. Romano was struggling to get free from Spain's grasp while Spain was just laughing and tightened the grasp he had of them. Italy didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Konnichiwa Ruīji san." I nearly jumped out my skin when I heard Japan's voice. Where on earth did he come from?

"H-hello Japan. Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"I wanted to see if you are settring in at Itary's home."

"I am settling in fine thank you."

"Ve~Japan, do you want to join us?" We both looked over to Italy, who was already in the car in the driving seat, honking his car horn. Romano and Spain were also in car. Japan's face went from calm to complete panic. His eyes widened and his face went as pale as the moon, like he was asked to go through torture.

"Thank you for your offer Itary kun. But I will have to decrine."

"Aw come on Japan." Spain called him from the back seat. "We are going to the same place after all. It saves you from being late after all."

"B-but…"

"No buts Japan. Now why don't both of you climb in."

Japan sighed in defeat. We both climbed into the back of the car with Spain. Japan started to shiver and gripped the car seat, like a cat gripping the mattress when frightened. He squeezed his eyes shut and started muttering under his breath. For someone who is usually so calm, it was very odd to see him in this state.

"There is nothing to be nervous about Japan." I reassured the Japanese man. "Italy's driving can't that bad…"

-_Intermission -_

"YOU FUCKING ITALIAN I WIRR RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND USE IT FOR KEMARI!"

"MAMMA FUCKER! STOP THE CAR! STOP THE FUCKING CAR!"

Japan and I were clutching onto each other, yelling at the top of our lungs as if our lives depending on it. Both of our faces were pale and our eyes were tightly shut, refusing to open until the ride was over. Seriously, how the hell did he get his licence? Did he get driving lessons from a Goomba? And how is Romano and Spain not even battering an eyelid to Italy's driving? After what seemed to last forever, the drive from hell has reached its destination. The second the car has stopped, Japan and I scrambled out of the car as fast as we could.

"Why are you looking so pale amigos?" Spain asked out of curiosity as he and the Italian twins got out of the car.

"You two look as if you just got off a fucking roller coaster." Romano replied.

"_It felt like a bloody roller coaster" _I muttered to myself, without anyone else hearing. Seriously, how are they not fazed by that?_ W_e walked to the entrance to the building, where Germany was waiting for us.

"Ve~ Germany." Italy cried as he ran to the blond German and hugged him. Romano muttered a few swear words under his breath and pushed his younger brother off him.

"About time you made it. The meeting is going to start at any minute." He informed us. He then glanced over to me and Japan.

"Are you two alright? You both look rather pale?" he asked us out of concern. We both gave him a quick nod. "If you two are sure. Anyvay, let's proceed into the building." He opened the door and allowed us to proceed into the building, where the World meeting was about to commence.

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I am unsure when the next one will come out. Depends if I have enough time. I would appreciate reviews but no flames please *puppy dog eyes* See you guys later. **

**Italy: Asta- la- pasta! :D**


End file.
